


I'm Sorry, I Didn't Know

by MissMoochy



Series: MissMoochy's FebuWhump 2021 Oneshots [10]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, FebuWhump2021, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, POV Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoochy/pseuds/MissMoochy
Summary: FebuWhump 2021 Day 10: ["I'm sorry, I didn't know,"]Being a hero is so hard sometimes! Lying to your loved ones, keeping such a huge secret. Peter doesn't think Wade has to worry about any of that, but over the course of a meal, he learns more and more about the guy.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Series: MissMoochy's FebuWhump 2021 Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136714
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	I'm Sorry, I Didn't Know

Peter stormed into the diner and immediately spotted Wade. His friend was hunched over in the booth furthest from the door, and the harsh fluorescent light shone on the back of his bald head. Peter marched over and flung his rucksack on the chair.

“Someone’s moody.” Wade had already ordered for them both, a plate of sliders and a mountain of fries. Thanks to their healing powers, both Peter and Wade had to eat huge amounts. Share platters were a smart idea. “You’re right on time.”

“I’m not moody,” Peter sighed, as he slid in the booth. He snatched a handful of fries off the plate and stuffed them in his mouth. He was starved! “I’m disconsolate.”

“Sulking.”   


“Not sulking. Disconsolate.”   


“So, why are you sulking?”

“I went for a walk with my aunt May this morning.”

“That’s enough to make anybody sulk! I hate walking with no purpose.”   


Peter rolled his eyes. “It’s not that. She said we’re growing apart. She said she understands and it’s natural but I could see she was really hurt.”

Wade thoughtfully gnawed a fry. “Why does she think that?”

“Because we are! I never see her these days! I’m always busy, with work and patrol. And whenever we meet up, for coffee or whatever, some stupid criminal always starts causing a ruckus in Queens and I have to sneak off and fight. And she thinks I’ve up and left because I don’t want to be around her.”

“Can’t you just say work’s been kicking your butt? Isn’t that the excuse you use when you have to leave suddenly?”   


“I use that excuse all the time. She’s too smart, she knows I’m lying.”

“Sucks. What are you gonna do?”

“I don’t know.” Peter said miserably. He’d hoped Wade might have some insight, but that was probably a long shot. Wade was clever but he could barely handle his own problems, let alone anybody else’s.

“You need some quality time with the fam. How about a vacation?”

“Can’t afford it. And even if I could, Jameson makes me give him tonnes of notice for vacation leave. I swear, heart doctors don’t have to give as much notice as me.”

“He’s a jackass,” Wade said. “I’d pay for your vacation. If you want.”   


“Wait, really? That’s so nice of you! But I couldn’t accept it. Don’t worry about me, I’ll figure something out with her. Damage control is, like, half my job!”

“You’ll sort it out. Spider-Man always knows what he’s doing.”

“That’s the problem,” Peter groaned.  _ “Spider-Man  _ knows what he’s doing but Peter Parker hasn’t got a clue.”

Wade nudged the ketchup bottle over. “You’re doing okay.”

“Just be glad you don’t have people to worry about! Every time I get a phone call, I worry it’s going to be somebody calling to tell me May’s sick or been kidnapped by Chameleon or something.”

“Must be rough.”   


“It is! And the worst part is that I’m completely alone. Nobody knows this huge secret about me and if my friends and family found out, they’d judge me. It’s horrible, Wade. Being on the outside, looking in.”   


Wade frowned. “You’re not alone. You got me!”

Peter snickered. Sure, life might be bad and he might be stone broke, but at least _ Deadpool _ was buddy-buddy with him. “Yeah, that’s great, man.”

“Wow, don’t rush to stroke my ego.”

“And now you’re going to make a sex joke about me stroking something else of yours.”

“Am I that predictable? Anyway, don’t worry about your aunt. She’s your family, she loves you. And she knows you love her, too. And I know you’re freaked about the thought of people finding out about your moonlighting gig, but even if she found out, she’d still accept you. That’s what family’s like.”   


“You wouldn’t know, you don’t have any family,” Peter said acidly.

Wade wiped his mouth on his napkin. “Careful, Webs, you’re starting to sound like a jerk.”

“You’ve never had to push anybody away because of your powers. You’ve still got all your buddies, Weasel, that Cable guy. Do you have any idea what it’s like to love somebody so much but have to watch yourself grow apart from them?” When he paused to take a breath, his face felt hot and itchy.

“I’m a father, Peter,” Wade said, and it was the most serious Peter had ever heard him.

* * *

_ “What?”  _ He was joking, he had to be.

Wade laughed. “Yeah! I’m a dad.”

Oh God, he wasn’t joking. “How — when did you—”

“Eleanor,” he said. He smiled. “Ellie. She’s beautiful. Takes after her mother, thank God. ‘Though I like to think there’s a bit of her old man’s spirit in her genes.”

“How old is she?”

“She turned eight on Sunday. Here.”

He dipped his fingers in his jeans pocket and yanked out a battered, leather wallet. He flipped it open and withdrew a small, square photograph. He slid it across the table. 

“She’s pretty,” Peter said.

Ellie didn’t look much like Wade. She had dark skin and a sweet face with a pointy, upturned chin. Her hair was thick and wavy, and pulled in a high ponytail at the back of her head. Her enormous brown eyes were turned towards the camera and sparkling with joy. She had Wade’s grin, that megawatt, Hollywood beam of perfect white teeth.

“She’s got your smile.”

Wade glanced at the photo, upside-down from his angle. “You think so?” he said hopefully.

Peter passed it back to him. “Did she have a nice birthday?”

“Carmelita told me she did. Carmelita is Ellie's mother.” he clarified.

_ Oh. _ Wade hadn’t spent her birthday with her. Peter knew he was going to have to swallow his pride. He’d misjudged Wade. He twisted his napkin in his hands.

“Wade, look. I was wrong to say that you don’t sacrifice things. I know it must be hard, having to keep yourself away from Ellie—” He said more, but it was muffled by the sound of Wade’s chewing. He was now taking big, obnoxious bites of a couple of sliders and was clearly not listening to a word Peter was saying.

“Wade? I’m trying to be genuine with you here,” Peter snapped.

Wade dropped his half-eaten slider back on the plate. A splodge of ketchup splattered on the table.

“Just drop it, yeah? I’m trying to have a nice time with you, what’s wrong with you? You got to lord it over me as if Spider-Man’s the first and only vigilante who has ever had to sacrifice anything, and now you realise that you screwed up and you feel bad. And you’re gonna apologise in that noble way of yours, and I’m going to have to accept it so I don’t look like an utter douchecanoe, and then we’ll go back to our dumb banter and beating up baddies. And in the back of your head, you’re always gonna be judging me for giving up on my kid. You won’t say it, but you’ll be thinking it.”

“I would  _ never  _ judge you—”

“Please. That’s  _ all _ you do.” Wade took another big bite. “So, can we just skip the apology and get right to the banter?”

Peter lowered his gaze to his food. He didn’t feel like eating anymore. He aimlessly dipped a fry in the sauce and popped it in his mouth. “So, um. Did I tell you what happened to me when I was fighting Mysterio last week? I had a bit of a wardrobe malfunction—”   


Wade grinned and it was such a relief to see him smiling again. “Oh, damn, tell me!”

“Okay. So, Mysterio was setting these creepy robots loose in Central Park, but I‘d been having problems with my web-shooters all week, and—”


End file.
